A hecticly chaotic life (yeah yeah shut up -.-;;)
by bjork
Summary: This may seem a weird title for this story,but hey,all you Ranma fans out there,Doesn't the title make you think of Ranma? I mean,his life IS awfully hectic and chaotic. This story is suspense and romance (Lots of romance I warn you)No bad reviews please!
1. A Dangerous Challenge

Authors Note: Hello fellow readers. This is my second fanfic. If you see any of these: // around what people are saying, that means that they're in a different country and their speaking in Japanese, okay? Oh and by the way,when it says chan after a name ( like for example Ranma-chan) that means the person's a girl. Oh and, don't pay attention to the stuff of the left okay? I decided I would make a story of romance and mystery-along with some suspense and comedy too of course! Hope you enjoy reading it! ^_^  
Not Titled yet,sorry!  
  
A Ranma ½ fan-fiction  
  
PART ONE  
  
Chapter One  
A deadly challenge  
The purple-haired Amazon hummed a happy tune as she pedaled along the busy streets of Nerima. All of a sudden, Shampoo hits the brakes on her bike so suddenly that she swerves a bit. She yells, " Stupid Mousse! What are you doing out in street on day like this? Now why don't you-" Shampoo looked over to where Mousse-the-duck was pointing, and her eyes widened in horror. Though it didn't quite look it, Shampoo could tell that this thing-whatever it could be called-was worse a creature then hose Taro's cursed form. Shampoo stood there motionless, her eyes shaking in fear at the evilness looming before her.  
  
The middle Tendo girl smiled as she planned her next devious way to get money-a plan which concerned craftiness and caution. Her next plan to get money also included Ranma. The trick was, how to make him do it? Well, not being a martial Artist, there was no way Nabiki could use fighting as a way to convince Ranma-unless of course, she found someone willing to do the job.  
  
Shampoo's teeth chattered as the evil being approached. She could feel the evil aura surrounding it. It wore a midnight-black cloak with silver lining, its gloved hand protruding from the long black sleeve was holding a silver scepter with a black dragon on top. It's glowing red eyes, evil aura, and horrible scepter were what froze Shampoo. Shampoo didn't even dare to run for safety as the creature bent down towards the pool of water lying at Mousse's feet. Before Shampoo or Mousse new what was happening, their minds blanked and everything went black.   
  
" Hey Kasumi, have you seen Akane? Where is she? " " I think she's out fighting Ranma ". Nabiki looked outside, to see her little sister trying to mallet the red-haired girl, but only ending up smashing everything else. Nabiki yelled, " Ranma! " Ranma-chan looked over at the middle Tendo girl, and was soon squished flat by Akane's mallet. The mallet disappears. Akane leaves the unconscious Ranma1-chan and walks up to Nabiki, saying, " Thanks Nabiki. Why did you do that? " " I wanna talk to you sis, let's go to my room ". A few minutes later, Akane smiled as she said, " Don't worry Nabiki. I know exactly the person that can teach me the techniques to beat him. Let's just hope she agrees ".  
  
Shampoo awoke to find herself laying in Mousse's arms. She immediately jumped away from him and then slapped him in the face, saying, " Mousse don't do that to Shampoo again! Mousse not allowed to come near Shampoo! Mousse bad duck! " Then she dumped a bucket of cold water on him, and shooed the Mousse-duck away as Cologne came in the room. Cologne said, " What happened Shampoo? " Shampoo trembled as she remembered the horrible creature. She said, " I-it like death itself. It have evil aura, black and silver cloaked. And it held silver scepter with black dragon ontop ". Cologne barely kept her balance on her staff, as her eyes widened and she whispered, " Oh my God. Uh-oh. I have a feeling that son-in-law will be in trouble ". " Why Airen in trouble? " " The Seivkonlin is back. We're doomed ". Cologne was interrupted from her plotting, doomed thoughts and Shampoo from her curious one's as Akane Tendo came into the café. Akane glared at the Amazon girl as Shampoo shot Akane an accusing look. Akane then said, " Cologne. I want you to teach me some techniques. Like the Bakusai Ten-ketsu and some of those other techniques you taught Ranma and Ryoga ". " You can't manage those kinds of techniques girl. It's almost impossible. Not that you won't need them for what's going to come ". " Whaddaya mean? " " I mean this. Nerima is doomed. If Ranma and all of you don't stop it somehow, then Nerima and all the rest of Japan is doomed ". " Huh? " " There's an evil creature here in Nerima. It's called the Seivkonlin. It's a creature of great power. It has destroyed many people and places before. One of my friends died at the very hands of this creature. I was there when she died. That was when I was a young girl though. The problem is, it's impossible to beat the Seivkonlin. It has a special scepter with a black dragon on it. When you do a technique even once against it, it become able to do that technique, and then it makes that technique more powerful and mixes it with it's own techniques to make a new techniques. And each new technique is stronger then the last. You can never use the same technique over against this creature. And this creature gets stronger every day. In each fight you have with it, it becomes harder to fight then the last time you fought with it. The more you fight against it, the more power it gets. There is only one way to stop that creature. Only one way to kill it. And there's only one person who knows how. Actually, two. But I cannot tell you. I don't know half of it. I now a little though. The person you hafto go to to find out how to kill it is Happy. He did it once before. But,as we new it would,it came back to life,after all these years. Yes,it was Happy ". " Happosai? Why would I want to go even twenty feet from that lecher? " " Maybe son-in-law ( Akane flinched ) will do it. Anyway, this Seivkonlin is quite dangerous. Even after it dies, it comes back to life a certain number of years-I can't remember the amount of years later. I would teach you the techniques, but you're an enemy of my granddaughter, and you're not an Amazon ". " You taught Ranma the techniques! He's no Amazon! " " He is considered an Amazon and a friend because he's Shampoo's groom ". Akane frowned at this last remark, and walked out of the café. Minutes later she was telling Ranma about it-what she could remember of the Old Ghoul's words that is.  
  
All the boys gathered around the huge poster and whistled. One boy said, " Oh my god this is so cool! Next Thursday's the day! Wow I can't believe that that sly money-greedy Nabiki is going this far! Wow! Whoever beats Ranma in a fight can have a prize of a full photo album of Ranma in his girl form for 20 thousand yen! And a date with her! That's a bit much yen, but it's definitely worth it! Woo hoo! It says that the picture on this poster is actually one of the not so good ones! I'd love to see which ones are her best! " Then everyone had to go to school. That day at lunch, Akane was sitting by Ranma, disgusted by the poster. Everyone was crowding around Nabiki trying to make her let them see her best pictures of Ranma-chan. Nabiki refused. Ranma was saying to Akane that he could beat the boys in the school anyday, but while inside he was thinking, All of a sudden, Ranma and Akane's attention turned to where Nabiki and the crowd were. A girl was asking her something. Akane and Ranma could only see the back of the girl, but they could tell she was new cuz they 'd never seen her before. They could hear the girl's question. The girl asked, " What if a girl beats him? What do we get as a prize? " Nabiki stared at the girl for a minute, and then snapped her fingers, saying, " well. If you beat him, then 20 thousand yen, and uuh, well er, you get to go on a date with him and um, you get to um, you get to kiss him too-if you want to ". Akane choked, Ranma growled. The girl said, " who is this Ranma anyway? Where is he? " Nabiki pointed to Ranma. The girl turned around and walked up to Ranma, who stared. The girl was beautiful! Even Ranma couldn't help but stare. The girl had long flowing black hair, which was just as-maybe even more luxurious then Shampoo's hair. The girl wore a tight fitting tank top and a mini skirt, and high-heeled boots. She was extra busty, and had sparkly green eyes. Akane slapped Ranma in the face, jolting him back to reality. He said, " so um, er, what's your name? " " My name's Lokoli Takanisha. You must be Ranma Saotome. I'd be honored to fight you. You look like a worthy opponent." Then the girl walked away, leaving all the boys stunned. Akane said to Ranma, " looks like yet another DAMN fiancée! " Ranma tried to protest but Akane was already gone. 


	2. The Technique of the Silver dragon

Chapter Two  
The Technique of the Silver dragon  
The next day, Ranma was walking way behind Akane on the way home because he was thinking about the new girl Seivkoli Takanisha. All of a sudden he heard Akane scream. He immediately ran to her. She stood there, frozen like a deer in front of headlights, trembling, her eyes widened in fear. Ranma was surprised to see Akane-tomboy Akane-in this condition. Then he looked at the thing in front of her, and froze. His eyes also widened, though more in amazement at its huge, vibratingly evil black aura then in fear. Then he thought He flew towards it, and then, reaching it…" BAKUSAI TENKETSU! " Ranma felt his finger crunch. His body stiffened up as his finger touched the Seivkonlin. Even touching it with just a finger, his whole body went rigid and he clenched his teeth, trying to bare the immense pain and not black out-or die. Then he took a few steps back, barely making it, and tried doing the Moko Takabisha. But before he could even take his next breath, the creature moved forward in a flurry of moves, and began punching him and kicking him faster then Ranma had ever seen anyone-even himself, Happosai, Cologne, hose, or anyone else-move. And since each kick and punch was fast, and plus he was weak, there was no way of stopping it. And each blow was a thousand times stronger then Ryoga's-since Ryoga was quite strong, punches & kicks a thousand times stronger then his punches and kicks is saying a lot. Then, all of a sudden, the Seivkonlin bent down towards Ranma's face. Ranma's vision was blurred, but then he blinked and could see sortof clear for a matter of seconds. There was a face in there. A masked face. All Ranma could see of its masked face were its blood-red pupil-less eyes and lips. Then, to Ranma's utter confusion and surprise, the Seivkonlin bent down, and kissed him on the cheek! Then it got off of him swiftly, and, in a swirl of black cloak, it disappeared. Before it left, Ranma could hear a voice-the Seivkonlin's voice-in his mind. It whispered, " Goodbye until next time, Ranma Saotome. I look forward to our next meeting ". Ranma then heard Akane stirring from her faint. But before she reached him, the fallen pig-tailed martial-artist's world went black.   
  
Ranma awoke to find himself laying on a bed in Dr. Tofu's office. He tried opening his eyes, but it hurt. Then as he heard Akane's voice, he forced himself to open his eyes. She yelled, " oh! Ranma! Your awake I'm so glad and-" she looked down at her feet, embarrassed. Ranma tried sitting up. It was all he could do to stop himself from screaming aloud in pain. But, instead of flopping back down, he somehow made himself sit up. Then he slid down off the bed, trying to stand up. His legs crumpled underneath him. Akane helped him back onto the bed, saying sadly, " Oh Ranma! It's so horrible seeing you so helpless! " Ranma glared at Akane. He said, " stupid tomboy! I-I ran there as soon as I heard you scream, I did it for you Akane! I was worried because l Io- mean, oops, umm, er. Forget I said that…". It was too late. Akane looked at him, her face became surprised, and then she smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. She said, " you did it for me? Not just because you wanted to fight something? I mean well, Ranma that's so nice of you to say that…" Ranma blushed as Akane looked at him with a happy loving face. Ranma felt his stomach flip. He felt himself go red. He said, " no really. It was nothing. Even if it wasn't you ya know, I mean if anyone had screamed, I would've come running…". Akane frowned, then said, " well fine then! I'm leaving. But even though that was nasty to say, hope you get better soon…so that I can mallet you again! " A week later, Ranma and Akane had gotten acquainted with Lokoli Takanisha. Lokoli was walking to a town nearby Nerima one day, with her suitcase dragging behind her-she had been left the hotel she was in cause there were reports of a thief being nearby. She suddenly saw a little wrinkled man running away from a pack of angry girls. Then they all pounced on him and Lokoli couldn't see what was happening through all the smoke and dirt flying. The girls then all left. Lokoli stood there, looking at a map. She was staying in a hotel in a town a few miles away from Nerima and didn't now her away around. Happosai looked up. His eyes immediately got teary and widened in pleasure. He smiled. He edged a bit forward. Lokoli was wearing the same thing she had worn on her first day to school: High heeled boots, skimpy tank top, and mini-skirt. After scooting up, Happosai found himself underneath Lokoli's skirt. He smiled. But before he could get her off of her and run away, Lokoli took a step forward, and then walked away, not even noticing Happosai. All of a sudden, Lokoli tripped on a stone in the street-her high-heeled boot's fault- and fell, her suitcase flying open. Happosai grinned, and he peeked into her suitcase. Soon he found a few nice silk , and stuck them in his extra bag. Then he gasped in pleasure as he found an extra skimpy bra, he took it also. Then he quickly jumped away as Lokoli got up and closed her suitcase. When she got to the hotel door, she went and sat in an alley by the hotel. There were no windows into the alley. All of a sudden, the same wrinkled old man she'd seen being beaten up by those girls popped up in front of her. He was so low down though, that all he could see was underneath her mini. She said, " hey little man. A bit down there isn't you? Here, lemme give ya a boost up to the fence ". She picked him up and put him on the fence. His head was now level with her bosom. He looked up into her beautiful face, then he looked down. He looked all the way down her body, smiling at her slenderness. He thought His eyes jerked up to stare at her full bosom. He thought . He said, " miss? Could you take me up to your hotel room? I'd like to know you as a friend and we can have us a nice cup of tea in your hotel room perhaps? " The girl did a curious funny look at him and then nodded a bit hesitantly. Happosai soon found himself up in room with the girl-whom he soon found out was named Lokoli-he made sure to lock the door, so that no one out could come in, AND so that no one in could go out (though the building was 10 storied and they were on the 7 floor, Happosai wasn't afraid to jump out the window). He pretended to be interested in watching TV and sipping tea as the girl lay down flat on her back. She soon fell asleep. Happosai immediately took the chance and pounced upon her bosom. He stuck his face in-between her breasts, and squeezed her bosom in a loving hug. Then he took a few pictures of the girl. Lokoli was a VERY VERY deep sleeper (plus Happosai had put some sleeping powder in her tea). He somehow managed to pull off her shirt, boots, and skirt. Then he took some pictures of her lying there in just her bra and undies. Then he snuggled up really close to her bosom and fell asleep. The next morning, Happosai awoke to find himself whacked to the floor of Lokoli's hotel room. But after inspection, he found that the girl had just accidentally whacked him off in her sleep. The girl awoke, and walked to the bathroom to tae a shower. After a few minutes, once Happosai was sure the water was running, he ran into the bathroom and ripped off the Shower curtain. He took a picture of Lokoli, stark , her eyes widened in surprise. Then he clicked his Polaroid a few more million times. Then he pounced on the girl's bosom-as she stood there stunned, still stark -and squeezed her bosom really tightly again and again, weeping loudly.   
BAM!  
WHACK!  
BANG!  
Happosai found himself lying outside flat on the pavement. He looked up to see Lokoli hanging out the window, a towel wrapped around her. She stood shaking her fists in the air as her face became purple in anger. She yelled, " GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LECHEROUS ! DON'T LET ME EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! DON'T EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! I HATE YOU! IF I SEE YOU EVER AGAIN IN MY LIFE,THEN I'LL KILL YOU! TRUST ME,I WILL KILL YOU! HEAR ME? " Lokoli slammed the window shut, breaking the glass by accident. Happosai climbed up the building and through the window. He found Lokoli sitting there, her towel not around her now, weeping. He said, " oh it's ok. Don't cry don't cry-". She turned around, quickly wrapped her towel around her, and then smacked him in the face. She said, " before I beat you to death and throw you out the window, lemme tell you something! "….  
  
Ranma was just beginning to fall asleep comfortably on his futon-after a tiring time of running away from Akane and her mallet but getting pounded in the end-, when all of a sudden…" OH HOHOHO! Pleasure to see you, Ranma darling! " Ranma groaned, thinking, He wasn't surprised to look up to see Kodachi graceful form standing in front of him. She lunged forward with her eyes closed and her arms outstretched, crying dramatically " Oh Ranma-sama! Come and let us embrace eachother lovingly and then you can give me oh-so-many passionate kisses! " Before Kodachi knew what was happening however, she was knocked unconscious and tied up with her very own ribbon. Then, since Ranma was already awake, he decided to go over to Ucchan's for some midnight okonomiyaki.   
  
Ukyou awoke to the sound of the voice of her beloved calling her name. She sat up with a excited jolt, and then stood up, running to the doorway. Standing outside the door was the person she loved most. She opened the door with what she hoped was a more-then-friendly not-so-sleepy smile, exclaiming gleefully " Ran-chan! Nice to see you here! Come for some midnight okonomiyaki, sugar? " " Exactly " said Ranma, smiling as he walked through the doorway and then sat down as Ukyou prepared the ingredients and put on her apron, saying, " so, Ran-chan, when's the duel between you and that girl gonna be? " " Dunno. Hopefully never ". " Yeah Sugar, I know what you mean, it's not like you want ANOTHER fiancé ". Ukyou smiled as she said sweetly to Ranma " Here's your okonomiyaki! ^_^ " Ranma's mouth watered as Ukyou handed him the plate piled with steaming hot yummy-looking okonomiyaki. Soon nothing was left of the okonomiyaki but a few crumbs. Ukyou looked surprised as she saw the doorway open to reveal yet another one-no two! -Customers. She saw none other but the Shakespeare fanatic, poetry-spouting Tatewake Kuno, trailed along by a weary looking Happosai. She yelled, " KUNO! GET THAT OUTTA HERE! " Kuno replied calmly " Oh delicate flower, I was trying to stop this wrinkled old innocent man- Thought Ranma and Ukyou-when he mentioned a beautiful young rose, whom at first I thought must be either the beautiful Akane Tendo or my beloved fiery Pig-tailed Goddess (Ranma squirmed in his seat, remembering his last bad dream about Kuno-his dream had been even worse then the real encounter). But then he said that no, the girl had dark hair. I figured it had been Akane Tendo, searching for me desperately with her heart wrenching in pain and anguish for my company. Now I will first have a bite to eat to strengthen myself, then I will go to the Tendo dojo to check and see if Akane is back from her midnight searching's for me, and then, in the romantic setting of moonlight, I will take her in my arms, and-" . Ranma was about to send a mighty kick to make Kuno ride into orbit, when all of a sudden * Splash! * Kuno found none other then his beloved Pig-tailed Goddess standing before him. Kuno cried, " Oh! My Pig-tailed Go-" * fwump* Kuno was silenced by a foot in the mouth from Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan growled, " Don't even try getting up, Buster! " * kachunk* she made sure he wouldn't get up by knocking him out with a kick to the head. * Kablam! * Kuno was sent into orbit-for the fiftieth time in his life-by Ranma-chan. Happosai immediately pounced, as soon as Ranma-chan turned towards him. * Bang crash crunch zip kachunk kablam! * Happosai dodged around over and under Ranma-chan as she tried to hit him. Happosai laughed, saying, " this is way easier then when I fought the Seivkonlin! " Pause. Silence. " Whaddija say? The Seivkonlin? " Ranma-chan held up the little wrinkled lecher at an arms length away-so he couldn't glomp onto her-and said, " YOU! You were the one that beat the Seivkonlin all those years ago! Tell me how to beat it! Tell me! Nerima and all the rest of Japan will be destroyed if you don't! " Happosai just jumped out of Ranma-chan's grasp, saying laughingly, " well Ranma! The only way you could possibly beat that evil creature is by learning the Technique of the Silver dragon! And especially after what I did last night, the Seivkonlin will want to murder you for Revenge, especially since it knows that you're my student! Hee hee! Bye! " Happosai then disappeared into the night.   
  
The next day, on the way home from school, Ranma explained the basics of what happened the precious night (well, he actually said that he'd went on a midnight walk and then went to Ucchan's and then from there he told the truth). Akane said, " so…the Technique of the Silver dragon, sounds cool! But, what did the old lecher mean by 'especially after what I did last night' ? Weird. Well, who're you gonna learn the Technique from? Who is that knows tons of awesome fighting techniques and can teach the Technique of the Silver dragon to you? " Both paused for a minute, thinking. Then, they both automatically came up with the same answer. " Cologne ".  
  
" Oh Airen! You here with Violent-tomboy girl! Come for some yummy Ramen noodles? Come in Airen, you eat then we go on date. Forget about Violent-tomboy-girl and Spatula-girl they nothing but ugly weaklings compared to Shampoo ". " Sorry Shampoo, but we came to talk to Cologne ". " You come talk to Great-grandmother? I call her now for you. Great-grandmother! Airen and Violent-tomboy-girl here to see you! " Cologne came along soon, hopping on her staff agile as a cat-oops, did I say cat? Heh heh, wrong animal to pick there eh? Sorry, I meant um, uh, well, anyway, she hopped along agile-ish. Cologne came up to them, saying, " Ah. Son-in-law, Akane Tendo. Come to learn a new Technique? " Akane nodded. Ranma smiled, saying quietly, " Exactly. So you'd better tell us bout it right now and then teach me the technique. And I mean right now Old Ghoul, no delays ". " Well, you seem quite serious about it " the old woman said as she brought them to the backroom of the Nekohanten Café. " Yeah, sure am ". " Well Son-in-law, what technique would it happen to be? " " The Technique of the Silver dragon ". Cologne's eyes widened, and she fainted, and fell off her staff onto the floor. Shampoo ran over to her Great-grandmother, crying, " Great-grandmother! Violent-tomboy-girl! What you do to Great Grandmother?! " " I did do anything to your old granny Shampoo! We just told her what technique Ranma wanted to learn! " " Airen wants learn new Technique? Shampoo though Airen now all good technique. Which technique you want learn now? " Shampoo asked Ranma s she rubbed up against him, purring. Ranma shivered as he heard Shampoo's purring. He edged away from her, saying quietly in an exasperated tone " Golly, I don't now why the Old Ghoul fainted like that, all I said was that I wanted to learn the Technique of the Silver dragon! " Shampoo's eyes widened, and her whole body trembled as she stared at Ranma, leaning unknowingly on the joy-filled Mousse (he was so happy to actually have a chance to even touch Shampoo) for support. She said in a quavering voice, " Airen want learn Technique of Silver dragon? Why? Silver dragon Technique too dangerous! No no! Why? Why Airen wants learn Silver dragon Technique? WHY? " Akane stepped forward angrily, saying, " Because Shampoo! He wants to beat the Seivkonlin! That's why! " Ranma looked closely at Akane's face, as her face turned purple with anger at the Amazon girl. Ranma said, " Gosh Akane. I don't see why you're so angry at Shampoo, I mean, all she did was as why a few times. At least Shampoo still looks cute when she's angry ". " RRAAANNMAAAAA! " * BLAM* Shampoo gasped as she saw Ranma, smuished flat into the ground. She took a deep breath, saying " STUPID VIOLENT-TOMBOY-GIRL! WHY YOU ALWAYS BANG AIREN SMUISH-FLAT ONTO GROUND? Why? Shampoo angry at you for smuish-flatting Airen into ground so much! All Airen say is truth that Shampoo much cuter then Violent-tomboy-girl! " The fight was paused for a second as Ukyou came, saying, " Shampoo, I hate to do this, but I was wondering if I could borrow some flour for making some okonomiyaki…" her sentence hung in mid-air as she saw Akane and Shampoo, posed for fighting. She said, " guys, what's up with you two now? What're you fighting over now? " Shampoo replied curtly " stupid Akane bang Ranma smuish-flat into ground again, when all Ranma was saying was that Shampoo much prettier then all his other so-called fiancé's ". Shampoo stuck her tongue out at Ukyou happily, saying, " Ranma thin Spatula-girl ugliest of all! " Ukyou stood there, her hands already grasping her spatula in readiness. Then, as her eyes turned red in anger, with a quick move she took out her spatula, and then * BLAM! * Shampoo lay flat on the ground next to Ranma. Ukyou walked over Shampoo's smuished body, and then peeled Ranma off the floor, saying, " Poor Ran-chan. Always getting beaten and fought over. Let's wake him up and then we can all talk to Cologne about whatever you two came for ". Ukyou banged Ranma on the head a few times with her normal-sized spatula, and then blew a bit of okonomiyaki-powder (stolen from Shampoo's café) and then he woke up. Ukyou gently tapped him on the head a few more times with her normal-sized spatula, and then smiled as he opened his eyes. Akane peeled Cologne off the floor and they woke her up too. Ranma then got back to normal. Cologne's eyes snapped open as the three teenage martial-artists said threateningly, " Tell us about the Silver-dragon technique, then teach it to Ranma ". Cologne said," sorry children, but that Technique is not for youngsters like you ". Then with one sweep of her staff, she knocked them to the floor unconscious, and ordered Mousse to take them all home.  
  
Ranma said. " ok Shampoo. You read the note I gave to you right? I told you to meet me here at the park. I want to make a deal with you. You tell me all that you know about the Silver-dragon Technique, and I'll um, er, I'll uuh-" " marry Shampoo? " " No no no! Nothing like that, I'll uh…" " kiss Shampoo long-long kiss on mouth? " Ranma squirmed uncomfortably, and then said, " er well, I-I guess so. Just uh, remember you're part of the deal and then–" he was cut off as Shampoo closed her eyes and pulled Ranma's face so that it was an inch away from hers. She said, " Now Ranma kiss Shampoo? " Ranma rolled his eyes, took a deep breath, counted to three, and then kissed Shampoo on the lips. Ranma's eyes snapped opened and he pushed Shampoo gently away as her heard a familiar voice say, " What're you doing kissing Shampoo? " He turned to his left to see a red-faced Akane standing there. He groaned, and started running. " RRAAANNMAAA!!! " He thought, " hmm, I actually sortof liked that kiss. At least Shampoo's a lot cuter then Aka-" * BANG * He was catapulted to the right as Kodachi banged into him from his left. She said, " Ranma-sama? Last night I was knocked out cuz of those passionate oh-so-many kisses you gave me! Can you do it again? " Ranma groaned, thinking, " uh-oh. Shoulda known. She always mistakes me knocking her out for her fainting cuz me 'oh-so-many-times passionately kissing' her. Ugh . He pushed Kodachi off. Then " hello Ran-chan! Want some Okonomiyaki? " " NOT NOW UCCHAN! " Ranma ran speedily past her as he tried to escape the trail he new was being formed behind him: Akane, Ukyou, Kodachi, and Shampoo ( his 4 fiancé's) were chasing after him, Happosai the was running away from angry girls with his usual loot of undies and , while running after Ranma's 4 fiancé's at the same time, and Mousse was running after Shampoo, crying out her name. Ranma thought, " DIE RANMA! " Ranma just barely dodged the red umbrella as Ryoga appeared out of some bushes to his left. Then Ranma heard a familiar cry of " change my name you evil lecherous old man! " as he realized that hose Taro must've caught up with Happosai and was again trying to get the old perv to change his name. Then Ranma all of a sudden fell into a deep pit, full of road-construction men. Somehow, all his pursuers didn't see him and jumped over the hole and kept on running after him though he wasn't there anymore. As Shampoo jumped over the hole, Ranma grabbed a piece of paper poking out from her pocket. Luckily, the scroll WASN'T in Chinese, so he could read it! He grinned and then ran to his favorite spot at the Tendo dojo-the rooftop.  
  
That night Ranma didn't get any sleep,  
due to studying the ancient scroll which told of the Silver dragon Technique. Once he thought he heard sounds of footsteps up on the roof above, but just ignored it and thought of it as an animal. He didn't now that the very creature he was trying to learn to beat was right above his head. He didn't know that the Seivkonlin smiled to itself, thinking, . 


	3. Travel to another Country

Chapter Three  
Travel to another Country  
The next day after school, Ranma and Akane had just arrived home from school, when Nabiki came up to Ranma, handing him an envelope. Ranma groaned, thinking, . He went into the dojo and opened the envelope, unfolding the paper carefully. It was written in a handwriting he'd never seen before:  
  
Konnichiwa Ranma Saotome!  
I'm honored of have met you and fortunate and grateful to have the privilege of saying we've met. I wish to inform you that I'm the girl that challenged you that one day. Our match never did take place. I've decided that our match will not tae place here In Nerima, not even in Japan. Saotome you arrogant fiend, how dare you take up forces with that lecher Happosai. I can't believe that such a skilled martial artist as you is a student of the unashamed . I'm looking forward to our scheduled match. I've already informed two friends of yours that they are to come along with you on your journey:  
Ryoga Hibiki  
Shampoo of the Amazon Joketsuzoko village  
  
-Your Challenger,  
Lokoli Takanisha  
  
Ranma sat their, sortof stunned. He thought, Ranma closed the envelope, and went to his room and lay on his futon. He soon fell asleep.  
  
Ranma was woken the next day by the usual splash of cold water, turning him into Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan got up, spluttering and coughing. Then she went into the bathroom. A few minutes later Ranma came downstairs to find Nabiki looking through the contents of the envelope. Ranma cried " NO! sure that the middle Tendo girl would be able to make money out of it somehow. Nabiki smiled, and read the letter aloud to everyone in the room. Akane said, " well! Not bringing me huh? Where are you traveling to anyway? " Nabiki took out two plane tickets, her eyes widening as she gasped " Oh my god! WHOA! " Ranma and Akane yelled suspiciously and excitedly " WHAT? " Nabiki said, " wow cool. Ranma's goin' to America! ". *GONK* Nabiki was surprised to find that this simple sentence had more of an effect on everyone even more then Akane's horrible cooking.  
  
Shampoo sighed as she waited for Ranma and Ryoga to come. Finally, she jumped up in joy as she saw Ranma and Ryoga in the distance. Ryoga was carrying two very heavy-looking suitcases. He held them as if they were but two pebbles in his hands. Ranma pointed at Ryoga with his thumb, saying, " It was his fault. I couldn't find him for a while, he had to say goodbye to Akane even though he just arrived yesterday, and well, err, I had my G'byes too ". Shampoo said accusingly, " who there need you say goodbye to other then Shampoo? " " Well, er, Aka-I mean umm, my dad, and Kasumi. Kasumi gave us tons of good food for the way there. C'mon let's go ".   
  
Ranma found himself sitting squished in between Shampoo and the plane window, P-chan sitting on his lap. Ranma was a bit surprised to find that P-chan was scared of not only pig-eating people, but also got airsick. So Ranma had stuffed a cotton-ball in P-chan's mouth to keep him from barfing and running around in circles around the plane around people's feet, (which was what he had done when he first got on the plane). A few hours later, Ranma decided to switch seats with Shampoo cuz he was sick of being squished. That was a bit of a mistake cuz when a plane-waitress passed by she accidentally spilled a cup of water on Ranma-but luckily no one noticed except her cuz almost everyone else on the plane was asleep.  
  
//WOW. So this is America! Cool// Ryoga said as they stepped out of the plane. Shampoo said, //wooo, many tall buildings in U.S.A. We must be in.. What was called? Oh Yes, Cew Nork Yity//. Ranma sighed, saying, //Shampoo! Not Cew Nork Yity, it was.. Uum, New York City! That was it! Um, I don't now any English, except for one word, I only know one word//. As A Tall skinny spectacled man approached, Ranma went up to him, saying in odd-sounding English " Go away? " The man made a confused look at him and walked away. After a few of these tries, Ranma finally looked at the card saying the Hotel name, and then saw that the name of the hotel was " The Liberty Hotel ". He went up to a blonde girl who was sitting on a par bench. The girl smiled at him and whispered to her friend next to her " Oooh, look at those two boys! They're cute! Especially the one wearing the red shirt! Oooh, and look at that pretty purple-haired girl with them! She's so ! I wish I had a bod like her and also her hairdo too of course! " The girl's friend nodded in agreement. Ranma came up to the two girls' and pointed at the Motel's title. The girl's pointed to a huge 26-storied building nearby the Statue of Liberty. Ranma smiled at them and walked away. After multiple tries of trying to get the Hotel guy to stop staring at Shampoo with her sweet smile, they pressed the up button, and after a scary ride on the elevator, and searching for P-chan they finally found their room and somehow finally got the door unlocked. They all gasped, as they saw the Seivkonlin standing there, prepared to fight. The Seivkonlin, waiting there to kill them, standing there ready to fight in they're own hotel room!  
END OF PART ONE  
  
PART TWO 


End file.
